


What You Least Expect

by rosethorngirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Actual Plot OMG, Alternate Universe, Angst, Briefly Mentions Mpreg, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kitty!Puck, M/M, M/M sexual situations, Minor Blaine Bashing (Though Not Totally Intended), Not Really Klaine Friendly, Romance, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethorngirl/pseuds/rosethorngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt adopts a cat named Puck from the Humane Society, that was about to be put down for being so troublesome. However, he didn't know exactly how "troublesome" he could be until he got him home. (Posted this fic once before under different Pen Name and has since been deleted. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: What You Least Expect  
> Rating: R/M  
> Characters: Kurt, Puck, Rachel, Finn, and Blaine  
> Character Pairing: Puckurt, Finchel, and Klaine  
> Word Count:  
> Genre: Romance/Humor/Shape-shifting/Slash  
> Summary: Kurt adopts a cat named Puck from the Humane Society, that was about to be put down for being so troublesome. However, he didn't know exactly how "troublesome" he could be until he got him home.  
> Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own Mark Salling and Glee, but unfortunately I don't.  
> Warnings: Not Die Hard Klainer Friendly, Kitty-Shifter Puck, Some Sexual Situations, and Language  
> Author's Note: So this is a second attempt at posting this story. The first was under a different pen name, and I was met with INTENSE hatred because of how I depicted Blaine. Like a new comment every hour about how awful I was for what written, kind of hatred. Well, this time I have put up warnings, so if anybody wants to yell at me over how I depict my characters, please know I will be turning you in for bullying to the mods! I accept constructive criticism only! I won't be bullied to depict something in MY story a certain way because YOU don't like what I did. I don't treat others that way when I read their stories, so I don't expect it from anyone. If you have a problem with something I said, say it respectfully or keep it to yourself. Okay? Okay. With that out of the way, I really do hope you like this story. It's meant to be kinda silly and not super serious. It will have its drama time though as it continues. I guess I'm just really intrigued by making Puck into awesome things. I've made him a Faerie in my Angel/Puck story "A Fae's Love of a Vampire." So here's this. Enjoy!

So it started the way most stories do, on a bright sunny day in the city of New York.

Kurt Hummel had been strolling with his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, through the humane society corridors looking at all the adorable cats up for adoption. He had always had a huge heart for animals, and was interested in getting one for himself. Blaine, however, was not in the best of moods, because animals were not really his thing.

"I just don't see why you have to look at adult cats, Kurt," Blaine complained for the thousandth time. "Why not a baby kitty? At least they're cute."

Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed, "Adult cats don't get picked as much, Blaine. They are at a very high risk of being put to sleep; and from what all the posters say, they don't need as much training."

"Exactly," Blaine said with a grimace at a gray tomcat that was staring at him through his cage, "they're old and set in their ways."

Kurt just sighed and decided not to comment. Blaine wasn't an animal person. Well that much was obvious; but Kurt was getting increasingly frustrated with just how difficult he was being about it.

"I mean, aren't cats like the dirtiest pets?" His boyfriend continues, not noticing Kurt wasn't even paying attention. "Can't you get ringworm because they walk all over their own litter and stuff?"

"Excuse me," Kurt calls to one of the keepers near cage with a sullen looking cream colored cat. "Can you tell me about this cat?"

The man looked annoyed with the animal in the cage which confused Kurt greatly. Wasn't the Humane Society all about selling how wonderful all pets were?

"That little menace is Puck," he said with a growl.

Kurt's eyes widened. Well isn't this guy a bucket full of rainbows and glitter?

"He was brought in by some lady that was going on and on about how much of a nuisance he is. And let me tell you, he hasn't been anything but since he got here. Doesn't get along with any other animal, and if someone touches him, he hisses and runs away," the guy said with a sigh. "I wouldn't recommend him for you."

Kurt stares at "Puck" for a long moment. The cat's eyes are a dark brown, almost chocolate colored, and seem so sad and lost to Kurt. His heart aches for the poor kitty that doesn't seem to have anybody that cares about him.

"And anyway, he's going to be put down in a few days. He's been deemed unadoptable."

Kurt's breath hitched as he looked to the guys with wide eyes, "No! I'll take him."

"What?" Blaine exclaimed from his other side. "Did you hear this guy, Kurt?"

"Sir," the guy half laughed, "I'm telling you this cat isn't good. Puck is a monster and – "

"And I'll take him," Kurt says with finality. Blaine continues to splutter as the guy walks away shaking his head. But he pays them no mind. He looks back to Puck who seems wary but almost grateful, and smiles at him. All this tomcat needed was a little love.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Getting Puck home had been relatively painless. He only hissed and ran to the back of his new travelling cage when Blaine was handling it, which Kurt found peculiar.

Maybe cats were like dogs and could sense when someone wasn't their biggest fan? He couldn't figure it out; but when he held the carrier, Puck almost sounded like he was purring.

It was strange, but Kurt had brushed it off.

The most painful part had been listening to his boyfriend list off all the reasons it was a terrible idea to begin with.

"Have I mentioned that cats are dirty animals, Kurt?" Blaine had exclaimed at one point, while they were perusing the shelves of a local pet store. "They use litter boxes! I mean, you have to clean those! People get ringworm from them! It's just…gross!"

If Kurt hadn't known better, he'd say Puck had been eyeing Blaine with a look of pure evil in his eye. But, there was no way he could've known what exactly was being said about him…was there?

Just in case, Kurt had snapped, "All animals are dirty. Including you!"

Puck had made a 'sniff' sound like he was laughing.

"What is that supposed to mean, Kurt?" Blaine had asked as he watched his boyfriend storm off, with a confused expression on his face. "I'm not an animal!"

Kurt had just shaken his head. He hadn't had time to argue. Puck needed to get home and learn his new surroundings.

Eventually he must have gotten the picture that Kurt was pissed that he wasn't being supportive, so he had shut up after leaving the pet store; and for that Kurt couldn't have been happier.

Later that evening saw Kurt with a litter box set up, along with a new kitty scratching post that has a little hide-y hole for his new pet to snuggle up in, and several little cat toys. He was rather proud of himself, having never had a cat before, that he had so easily picked out what his baby needed. Blaine's bitching aside.

Puck was skittish at first with everything. Staying at Kurt's side for the most part, like he knew he would protect him from the new scary place. But then, he was rather happy playing with his stuffed mouse near his scratching post. He made a little growling noise as he flopped around it, like he was stalking the poor toy. Kurt found it adorable.

When he made a little "aww" sound, Puck had paused in his activity and glanced behind him at his new master. Then things got…interesting. He made a little meow sound as he stretched out his back and jumped cleanly into the hide-y hole of his scratching post.

Kurt sat in shock for a second. The thing was four and a half feet off the ground. The tallest one in the store. But maybe all cats did that?

Quickly after that, Puck jumped back out of his hide-y hole with a loud meow-ing sound and claws drawn as he landed with a flourish on top of his mouse. He threw it up in the air, caught it in his mouth, and ran to Kurt dropping it in front of him. He then rubbed up against him, purring and looking up at him as if saying, "Aren't you proud of me?"

Kurt gaped for a second before scooping up his amazing new pet. He stared into his deep chocolate eyes for a few seconds, noticing a glimmer of something he didn't understand flash through them and smiled. It was official, he loved his cat. Who could resist his adorable face and wide innocent eyes. They were practically begging for love and approval.

"Oh," he said and nuzzled him, laughing lightly as Puck started purring again, "you're such a good boy, Puck. My good boy." Puck snuffled a little at that and latched his claws onto his shirt, as he burrowed his head deeper into Kurt's neck and purred louder. "I'm so proud of you, baby! You killed the little mouse-y. You big, strong kitty you."

"He doesn't understand you, you know?" Blaine's voice came from the doorway of the bedroom.

Kurt startled at that and would have dropped Puck if the cat hadn't had such a good grip on his shirt.

Puck's meow was most certainly resentful towards his boyfriend.

"He's a cat," Blaine continued. "They're stupid. You could say he's the ugliest thing on the face of the earth and he wouldn't understand a word you said."

Kurt scowled at him, "You know, I don't know what your problem is, but Puck lives here now. So you can respect that or leave."

Puck sniffed as if in agreement, looking at Blaine from around Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine outright laughed. "You're not gonna kick me out because I don't like the cat."

"Ya wanna bet?" Kurt challenged.

Blaine took his turn to scowl, "Maybe I should stay in my dorm back on campus tonight, then."

"Maybe you should," Kurt said and turned away, taking Puck with him to the kitchen.

Blaine was currently attending NYU and going for a theatrical degree. He was in his last year, and rarely stayed on campus since Kurt lived so close and they were always together when they weren't working or in school. Kurt had graduated from NYU with a degree in business, and currently is the general manager for a Starbuck's down the street. It was a demanding job, but he was happy.

Kurt would be lying if he said the fact that Blaine had brought up going to the campus for the night because of Puck didn't hurt. Because it did…a lot. But he wouldn't actually go.

Would he?

"Don't listen to him, baby," Kurt said as he took out a can of cat food, Puck still balanced on his shoulders. "You aren't going anywhere. Blaine will learn to love you."

Kurt said the last part more to himself than Puck. His boyfriend would get over himself. They were not going to have a serious argument over a cat, for Pete's sake.

Puck jumped down onto the counter and leaned into Kurt's petting hand with a little purr. "He has to love you, you know? Because, I love you, and if he loves me then he'll love what I love…right?"

Puck just looked up at him, and as if sensing his distress sat close to Kurt on the counter to eat his food.

A few minutes of silence passed before it was broken with the sound of the front door opening and slamming closed. Kurt bit his lip. He wouldn't cry about it. Blaine would come back tomorrow and apologize.

He would.

When it was time for bed, Kurt tried to get Puck to lay in his little cat bed. But the feline wasn't having it. He primly walked in a circle, creating a tiny little crater in the sheets on Kurt's bed and laid himself out refusing to move.

"Come on, Puck," Kurt sighed and patted the cat bed another time. "I'm tired, can you please come lay down. That's my bed."

Puck gave him a look that said, "And it's mine now too."

"No. It's only mine," Kurt said a little firmer. "This nice bed is for you. See, I bought it special!"

Puck just blinked and looked away, shaking his little head at it and twitching his ears.

Kurt sighed again and then stood up. "Okay, you know what? Fine," he said not having the energy to fight anymore. "You're probably scared, and I get that." Kurt told him as he laid down. "So only for tonight you can sleep here with me, okay?"

Puck looked up at him with the same wide innocent eyes from earlier and Kurt melted.

"Fine. Only when Blaine isn't here."

Which hopefully won't be that many nights.

Puck huffed and snuggled closer to Kurt, seeking his master's warmth. Kurt started slowly petting him as he stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

His boyfriend would learn to love his cat. He would.

And maybe if he says it enough, he'll start to believe it for himself.

He drifted off to the sound of Puck contented purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Kurt woke to the sounds of male snoring.

With his eyes still closed he smiled. Blaine came back. He knew he would, but he wasn't going to let him off without a – wait a minute.

He blinked a few times as he slowly came back from dreamland. That hand most definitely didn't belong to his boyfriend. He tensed. Who the fuck was in his bed? Jumping up, he shrieked.

The man on the bed let out a shrill – almost feline – sounding noise and fell off the other side with a hiss and moan.

"Who are you?" Kurt demanded picking up the umbrella he had left on the settee about a week ago and holding it out like it was a serious weapon. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

A mostly bald head, save for the Mohawk, and familiar chocolate eyes peek up from behind the bed. "Geez, dude. Did you have to scream like that?"

Kurt scowled, "What were you doing in my bed? How did you get in my apartment?"

The guy groaned and yawned, slowly standing, only to reveal a nude and…okay…rather sexy body. Focus Kurt. "Why are you naked? Get out!" He yelled and spun around, covering his eyes.

"Well that's not very nice, Master," the man said with an amused voice. "You were so welcoming of me yesterday."

"What?" the confused boy asked and looked back in annoyance.

The nude man looked around, obviously intrigued by his surroundings. "Always forget that everything's different in human form." He walks, totally unashamed, to his dresser.

Kurt gapes at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He says and comes forward shaking his umbrella, until he realized how ridiculous he probably looked and threw it down. "Put that down!"

The stranger, paying him no mind, picks up the snow globe Blaine got him for his seventeenth birthday when they went to Cedar Point, "Oh this is pretty!" He grins, showing slightly sharper than average teeth and laughs a little as he shakes it so the fake snow flies around on the inside. "I really like shiny silver. Who'd you get this from?" He asks innocently and turns his eyes to a fuming Kurt.

"None of your business!" He yells and carefully snatches it from him, "Now who are you?"

The naked stranger turns his head slightly, looking actually confused and somewhat hurt. "You mean, you really don't know?"

Kurt just growls in frustration, "No, and if you don't get out I'm calling the police."

"But Master," the stranger says with wide eyes, "I thought you loved me?"

Taken aback, Kurt gapes at him. "What? I never said – "

"You said I was your baby boy, remember?" The man says with a silky tone as he leans forward a little.

Kurt is stunned. There's no way…

"It's me," the apparently once-kitty says, "Puck."

Kurt isn't sure, but he thinks he fainted there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt slowly opens his eyes and notices two things.

One that he's on his couch and two that he's being licked by a scratchy but comfortable tongue all over his face.

He jolts upright and lets out a squeak when he sees the nude, mohawked kitty-man from earlier staring at him intently.

"I see you've woken up, Master," the cat man says with a grin and then comes to sit next to him. "I didn't mean to scare you, dude, but did you really have to scream at me?"

Kurt just blinks and shakes his head. This was not happening, nor possible.

Puck sighs. "Yes, I'm a shape-shifter. You bought what you thought was a cat, but really it was me in cat form, hiding."

"Cat form?" Kurt says mostly to himself. "This isn't –"

Puck leans forward, getting right in his face. "I'm sitting here, so obviously it's possible, Master."

"Would you stop calling me that?" Kurt almost shouts and then sighs, rubbing his sore head. This was too much to take in.

"Why? It's what you are to me?" Puck seemed genuinely confused.

Kurt looks at him as if he were stupid. "Cause you're not a cat! You're a human – or – semi human being! It's-It's just…weird."

Puck lets out a chuckle, "It isn't weird. It's true. You're my master." He tells him cheerfully. "You saved me, and in return I'll do whatever you wish until my last dying day…" he thinks for a second, "Wow that sounded really lame, huh? Should've worked on my delivery a little but it works. So whatever." He finishes with a satisfied smirk.

Kurt just slowly stands, "Look," he tells him calmly trying to back away as subtly as he can, "I don't need a cat man shifter or whatever following me around doing whatever I say. It's just unnatural. And…well, weird."

"No," Puck snorts from his position on the couch, "Weird is humans recording themselves sing on those shiny discs and listening to it over and over again."

Kurt shakes his head, "I do not, in any way, have a cat-person telling me CD's are strange. I'm dreaming, and I need to wake up!"

Puck turns his head in a very feline manner, "Master, are you afraid of me?"

"What?" Kurt barks, indignant. "I'm not afraid – "

"Yes you are," Puck says simply and sighs. "I was really hoping I had shown you yesterday my devotion to you, so we could skip all of the 'Is this real?' crap."

"Huh?" Now you can say he's beyond lost.

"But obviously I have more work to do," Puck clucks his tongue lets off a little purr. "I can give you head." He suggests seriously.

Kurt gapes at him. "What the – "

"Or let you take me," He turns his head to the side and assesses Kurt critically. "No, you look like you need a massage; and besides, I'm not in heat yet. So it wouldn't be as enjoyable for you, I'm sure."

Kurt just keeps backing away, "No, no what I need is a stiff drink and then to wake up from this nightmare."

"I can get you a drink," Puck says with a smile and stands, heading for the kitchen.

"Wait!" Kurt calls and heads him off. "Go sit down," he orders in his best authoritative voice, even if it was too many octaves too high and he looked like a crazy man that was just told aliens really do exist.

"Okay," Puck says confused. "But I thought you were thirsty, Master?"

Kurt bites his lip at that word again, "What I am, is wondering where you came from and how you go back."

The cat man's eyes widen in panic, "No! No, please don't make me go back there! I'll be good, I promise!"

"Go back where?" Kurt says exasperated. But seeing the abject terror in those beautiful brown eyes he instantly felt guilt suddenly sweep through him. He sits down next to the poor guy, and says soothingly, "I'm not sending you anywhere, Puck. I just want to know how this all…works I guess. Where you come from, and if there's any family looking for you?"

Puck shakes his head. "I was taken from my family when I was still a kit. I don't remember where we were to even try to go looking for them. And even if I did, it wouldn't make much sense to go back. Once you've been tainted by the outer world, you can never go back. At least, you can't go back and assume they will accept you as you were before…if that makes sense?"

Kurt looked at him and slowly nodded, "I think so. But what were you before?"

"A prince," he says sadly. "I was set to be mated with Samuel, the prince of the other pride, when I was of age to breed. It was going to be wonderful, because it would bring peace to our land, but then He came and stole me away, and I've spent the last thirteen years running. Trying to get away from Him. I thought my home with Santana would keep me safe, but she hated me; and then sent me to that awful place with all those cages and mean people poking at you and…" he shudders with a little whimper.

Kurt put a kind hand on his arm and is surprised when he gets a lapful of man-cat. Puck nudges his head into Kurt's hand, silently asking to be petted, and Kurt has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. This whole thing is utterly ridiculous.

"Puck," he says, once he's sure he's not gonna lose it, "I'm not entirely sure I'm on the same page with all this stuff, nor do I really think I believe it, but I promise I won't send you back to wherever you're hiding out from okay?"

Puck looks up at him, seeming for the first time young and vulnerable. "Thank you, Master."

Kurt smiles, "Okay, so can you answer some questions for me?"

Puck nods and sits up, keeping his face right in front of Kurt's, just like a regular cat. He obviously didn't understand boundaries, but one thing at a time. "First off, is Puck your real name?"

He nods and then adds, "Noah Puckerman. But Puck sounds much more cat-like, not to mention badass. And I had to stay hidden, so using my full name wasn't a good option."

"Okay," Kurt nods in understanding. "How old are you?"

Puck thinks for a second, "Umm, I'm not totally sure. I was six when I was kidnapped…or maybe I was about to turn six?" He thinks hard for a moment. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I know I've spent close to thirteen years running away from my kidnapper, and I spent about two years with him…so, twenty or twenty-one? Maybe? When you'vebeen kidnapped and are running, you don't exactly have time to celebrate birthdays." Puck looked like he was really stressed over answering correctly, so Kurt squeezed his hand to tell him it's okay.

"Who was the man? Do you know?"

"His name is Sandy Ryerson," he says quietly. "He's still looking for me."

"What does he want with you?" Kurt asks, listening attentively.

Puck sighs and sniffles, "To breed me and then stuff me as part of his collection." Kurt nearly chokes on his own saliva in horror. "He wants to sell my future kittens to other black market breeders. My mother warned me about men like him, and then I got caught by one. Sometimes I wonder if it all was my fault."

"Puck, I'm…I'm so sorry," he says softly.

Puck looks at him sadly. "It's okay. You'll protect me, right?"

Kurt looks into the trusting brown eyes that captivated him so quickly before. He feels sorry for this poor boy, that was taken away from his family and forced to spend all of his childhood running away from danger. It would be cruel of Kurt to say anything but yes. "Yes, of course I will, Puck," he tells him with a resolute nod. "I'll make sure he can't find you."

Puck's eyes soften even more as unshed tears form and he hugs his master tightly. "Thank you, Master! Thank you!"

Kurt laughs at the child like response, and pets the surprising soft head. "Can you answer me one more thing?"

Puck sits up quickly.

"What do you mean by breed?" Kurt asks him warily.

"I'm a breeder cat," he tells him simply. Then begins to explain like he's reading from an ancient text. "In every royal cat pride generation, there is a breeder male that will be mated to a neighboring pride and produce kits. This law dates back to the ancestors of our ancestors. We breeder males are taught to be the strongest and fastest of our kind, so our kittens are of superior blood, yet we are not to execute any violence. We are meant to be the most valuable of our species and are protected by our mates. It's tradition."

Kurt blinks, "Okay, but what does that mean?"

"I can bear children," he grins, back to his normal self. "I know why you're confused," He tells Kurt with a small smile, "human males don't have this same ability. So it's okay if you don't understand."

Kurt just nods. "Well okay then, I guess that's all I really need to know."

Puck looks down a little shyly, "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt looks over at his…cat-man-whatever, and nods.

"Blaine is your boyfriend, right?" He says, with an edge to his voice.

Kurt nods.

"You love each other?" Puck asks, innocently.

"Yes, we do," Kurt says, forcing a smile. He's still not over him walking out the day before.

Puck looks lost in thought, "But if he loves you, why did he leave?"

Ouch. "He's confused, is all. He'll be back," he says, trying figure out if he really believed that.

Puck looks Kurt with eyes full of something Kurt couldn't place, "I'd never leave you, Master."

Kurt decides to change the subject, "Are you hungry?'

Puck lights up, "Do you have tuna?"

Kurt laughs and walks to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No," Puck says with a sniff and turns his face from where Kurt was standing, holding out a set of clothes Finn left over at some point.

He huffs, "Puck, you need to wear clothes. You can't be stark naked all the time!"

Puck just raises a dark eyebrow in challenge. "I can and will be. I don't want to wear that restricting stuff."

"It's not about restriction, it's about modesty!" Kurt shouts and then sighs in annoyance. "Look, what if somebody comes over, and you're sitting here buck naked lounging on my couch? What would they say?"

Puck's eyes narrow, and if Kurt was right he looked a touch hurt, "This is about that boyfriend of yours. You're worried about him seeing you with me like this."

"Yes!" Kurt answers immediately.

Noah turns his head from Kurt, hiding how that stung. His master was making a request, and if it were on any other thing he would do it without question; but this feels kind of like he's being brushed off. "Am I not attractive to look at?" he asks softly.

Kurt was dumbfounded for a moment, and then shook his head to clear it. "Puck yes, you are. I mean…" Of fuck, he didn't really know what he meant, especially not with those large chocolate doe eyes gazing at him with rapt attention and total devotion. Like every word he says is something precious and has to be listened to. "You see, that's really kind of the problem." He tries to explain.

Noah looks down at himself confusedly, "You want me to be uglier?" He looks at Kurt dejectedly. "I'm sorry my body doesn't please your eyes, Master. I'll change whatever you want." 

"No, Puck," Kurt sighs. "You're body is...fine..."

"So, you'd fuck me?" The cat-man asks seriously and then uncrosses and spreads his legs a little. 

Flabbergasted by the blatant sexual action, Kurt just stutters. 

"I'd like it if you did," he huskily whispers, his eyes shifting into cat like slits in arousal, as he arches his back slightly and lets his ass slide down the cushion a bit to show his Master a little glimpse of the rosebud behind his balls that was begging for attention.

"Uh," Kurt says and clears his throat as he hears a purr come from the nude man, wow he is most definitely NOT thinking of how pretty this cat man would look laid across his bed purring his name. Not at all. "I can't...do that with you, Puck. I-I have a boyfriend. And that would be...would be cheating. And that's why you being naked is such a problem." God, why did his voice sound like that? He was a faithful man!....no matter how alluring and delicious this person in front of him was.

Puck bites his lip in thought and then looks back curiously as he sits back up. "Human laws I've never really understood. You like me, but you think it's a problem because of your boyfriend? In my world, the dominant male has as many lovers as he wishes and it's never considered 'cheating'. It's for many reasons, but one of them is for protection. You pay back the dom with your body for protecting you from whatever is trying to hurt you, and it's completely acceptable. And you do it willingly because of your eternal gratitude." He tilts his head and Kurt wearily comes to sit next to him. "You're my Master. You've saved me from death and are willing to continue to keep me away from Sandy who is hunting me. In return, I am your submissive. I live to serve you in whatever way you need. Including sexually."

Kurt chokes, "Whoa, okay, look. No. You aren't my sub and this isn't a BDSM relationship, where I have you lick my shoes clean, okay? You are someone I am helping protect until you can get on your feet and provide for yourself."

Noah looks stricken, "But you said you wouldn't send me away!"

"I'm not…" Kurt sighs for what feels like the thousandth time. "It's an expression. I have no plans of getting rid of you. I just have concerns about some things. Starting with this." He gestures to, again, Noah's... okay, fine, very sexy body.

He had perfectly sculpted abs, hairless chest, perfect bubble butt, nicely shaped cock that looked to be a good six or seven inches long all accented by perfectly tanned skin and a beautifully formed face. Damn but he was fine. No wonder he was royalty at one time.

"But why can't I be nude? It's much easier for me."

"Why?" he asks shaking out of his thoughts, "Why do you need to be naked?"

"Because I don't have to struggle with clothing when I shift," he says as if it were obvious.

Kurt huffs, he didn't think of that. For the first time since learning of who his new cat really is, he thinks about the situation. He has a kitty shifter with a hero crush and some hunter trailing him, living in his house. When he went to the Humane Society, he wanted a pet. Not a huge ass mess. And that wasn't to say that he felt that Puck was somehow responsible for any of it. If anything, Noah Puckerman was the most innocent creature he's ever met. Straddling the line of man and feline, having been in hiding for most of his life, cut off from the love and tenderness every animal (including humans) needs, and being forced to operate and survive in a world he didn't understand. It's amazing he's lasted as long as he has. So yes, Kurt saw him as this wounded creature that needed love and kindness, but he hadn't realized that to Puck this was a life-long deal.

"Okay, look," He begins, rubbings his temples. "When we go somewhere or when I know I'm having company over, you put clothes on or shift into a kitty. In front of people, you are not to be naked. Agreed?"

"I'm not a kitty," Puck says, offended. "I'm a full grown cat, thank you. See?" He points down to his penis and Kurt can't help but blush while laughing.

Maybe not so innocent.

"Yes, I've seen."

Noah nods in satisfaction. "And it fully works too."

Kurt snickers, "Tried it on some others, huh?"

The look Kurt got in return, actually surprised him. He had not seen Noah look so shy, "Well," he says looking down at his slightly pointed nails. "You know, I mean, I've…touched myself to the thought of some," he stops and sighs.

"Oh my god," Kurt gasps. "You're a virgin?"

Puck blushes and looks away, clearly ashamed and embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he says with a thick voice.

Kurt shushes him and hugs him gently, not even flinching when Puck does as he did before and drapes himself across his lap. "Why are you sorry?"

"If I was more experienced I could be better for you," he says with a sniffle. "But I've been saving myself for my mate, like I'm supposed to. Even though I'll never be able to find him. But then you come along and save me, and all I want is for you to just lay me out and…" he stops and takes in a breath to keep from crying.

"Hey," Kurt says soothingly, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I mean, I'm a little surprised you have such a dirty mouth and you have never done more than touch yourself, but I think after today that's the easiest thing to believe."

Puck sniffles. "With Santana she had a lot of sex partners. They were always loud."

Kurt starts petting his head, "Well that explains it then. Did you ever show her?"

Puck looks up in surprise, "My penis?"

Kurt laughs out loud, "No," he giggles. "I mean who you really are?"

"Oh no," he says sadly. "She hated me. I was the cat that was bought to keep her friend Brittany around. I think she might've loved the girl, but when Brittany left for some other state with a boy named Artie, Santana dumped me off. I never felt safe enough to show her that. She hated me. Sometimes forgot to feed me. And if it wasn't for the fact that I can shift and get it myself, I probably would have starved."

Kurt looks horrified.

"I mean, it was okay though," Puck continues. "It was off the street and for sure far away from Sandy Ryerson, so I was safe for the most part."

Kurt just swallows, "What a bitch. If I ever meet her, I'll tell her what I think."

Puck smiles up at him adoringly, "Thank you, Master."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you for the comments, kudos and bookmarks! It makes me soooo happy! I have another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

~Chapter 6~

A knock resounded through the house, making Puck jump off Kurt’s lap with a light meow. Kurt shook his head and looked toward the door, who could be coming – oh crap!

“Puck!” he said in panic, looking on the other side of the couch, only not seeing the feline/man. “Shit, where’d he go?”

He heard the meow and looked to the floor. A tan colored tail was stuck out from under the couch, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s okay, Puck, you don’t have to hide.”

Another knock and even the tail disappeared. Kurt chuckled a little and stood up. 

Opening the door, he revealed none other than his step-brother, Finn. Smiling he greeted him and let him into the apartment. Kurt asked him if he’d like something to drink, to which he shook his head and just went to sit down looking very uncomfortable. The counter-tenor gave a quick sweep of the area looking for his now cat, and sighed. It was obvious the other man was terrified of strangers; and that was something he needed to fix.

“Is there something wrong?” the pale skinned man asked cautiously as he came to sit on the oversized chair to the left of the small couch. He didn’t like how quiet the gentle giant was being, knowing it could only mean a handful of things.

Finn took a deep breath, “Rachel and I are fighting again,” he tells his brother sadly.

Kurt sat back and crossed his legs. Here it goes again. He swears those two have more ridiculous arguments than a couple of kids in middle school. It was exhausting. “What happened now?”

Finn then begins his long story of how Rachel had an audition for a big role (or at least in her eyes) on Broadway, and felt like Finn didn’t support her because he interrupted her practice sessions. “And she even said she thinks I do it on purpose, which I don’t!” the big man insisted. “I don’t understand though, why I have to make appointments to be around my own girlfriend. I mean, I know there is a such thing as a schedule – and that she keeps a very tight one – but anymore it just feels like I’m in her way more than anything else. And all she does is gripe about how I have no direction in life, and no passion or desire to become anything great.” He moans. “I mean, why do I have to be something great, to be great? If that makes sense. What’s wrong with being normal and happy with that? You’re normal and that makes you happy.”

Kurt bit his lip and swallowed, reminding himself that his brother meant nothing bad by his back handed compliment. “You don’t have to perform on Broadway to be happy, Finn. You’re right about that. In fact, more people are happy by having average jobs and making a standard salary, than being a public commodity, because their life is their own and not being scrutinized by everyone in the world. It’s why I I switched to business classes.”

“Well could someone tell her that,” he rubs his eyes and grunts. “Because she’s all ‘money, money money,’ and ‘fame, fame, fame.’ And I don’t think she even hears how ridiculous she sounds sometimes.”

Kurt nodded and rested a little more firmly against the chair. “Unfortunately, Finn, I think she’s beyond listening to anyone talking sense. So, I guess this is the part where I ask you what your plan is.” 

Finn opened his mouth to answer when Puck stuck his little furry neck out from under the table and let out a sot meow, tilting his head at him. “Hey,” the giant exclaimed, “You got a cat!” He laughed, “Aww he’s cute. What’s his name?”

Puck stepped towards him cautiously, sniffing the air and looking back to his master, as if trying to see if what he was doing was okay. Kurt smiled at him, nodding his head. “Puck,” he supplied. “I got him yesterday. He’s a sweetheart.”

Puck jumps onto the couch continuing to walk towards the new person in the house. Twitching his ears, wiggling his nose. He meows again as he jumps onto the big lap and stands on his back paws resting his front ones on the large chest and twisting his head back and forth curiously. 

“I think he likes me!” Finn says excitedly, petting the soft head. Puck arches into the touch and meows loudly as he extends his head back to look at his master. This makes Finn chuckle and start scratching the exposed neck, causing Puck to purr lowly and lean more into Finn with his eyes closed. “You’re right, he’s a sweetheart.”

Kurt didn’t know watching Puck rub all over his step-brother bothered him so much. But as he saw the shifter wrap his tail around Finn’s hand and arch his back into the ministrations, he realized it did. Very much so. Mostly because the shifter kept looking over at him, like he wanted to make sure he was watching. That he could see Puck was in absolute divine pleasure to make him jealous. To his own horror, Kurt realized he’s actually getting turned on by a cat. If the meow and head shake were anything to go by, the little shit knew it! “Yeah,” Kurt muttered. “He’s a fucking peach.”

Hearing this, Puck snuffs, and jumps off Finn’s lap. With a little meow in Kurt’s direction, Puck meanders his way to the bedroom, making sure he moves his ass with every slow step he takes and flicks his tail. 

Oh yeah. There was no denying he was trying to seduce him. Kurt just rolls his eyes.

“So,” he says a little more curtly than he intended to, “your plan?”

“Oh yeah,” Finn nods. “I was wondering if you and Blaine would mind me crashing here a few days. Until Rach either gets over it, or I can find something a little more permanent.”

Kurt closes his eyes briefly at the sound his boyfriend’s name, feeling the pain rise. He still hadn’t heard from the man, and he was beginning to worry. “Well, it’s just me and Puck here, and since he seemed to like you so much, I guess it’s a yes.”

Finn’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Where’s Blaine? At the dorm?”

“For now,” Kurt says. “We had a disagreement over Puck. He’ll get over it.”

“Oh,” Finn says in sympathy. “That sucks man. But hey, Puck is a nice little kitty; so he’s bound to love him eventually.” He smiles.

Kurt can’t help but smile back at his step-brother. He wishes he saw the world as simply as he did. “Well you should probably go get some stuff. I’ll get some things for the couch.”

Finn stood, “Thanks, bro. I owe you one!” Right before he left out the door, he called, “We’ll make tonight a bro’s night. Order pizza and watch movies!”

“Okay,” Kurt called back, listening to the door slam closed.

He huffed. Now. Time to go deal with a mischievous cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
